Most wireless communication service providers provide various calling plans and features for those people whom a user calls or communicates with most often. Most mobile communication devices have various features for management of and easy access to frequently used numbers and contacts. For example, a speed dialing feature may allow for a user to associate a contact's phone number with each of the ten keys of the keypad. Another example is a favorites list feature, which may allow a user to create a list of frequently called phone numbers or favorite phone numbers, wherein the user may simply select the name of the person he/she wants to call from the list, and the call is placed.
Some service providers may provide various plans that may allow a “top X contacts” type feature or the like, wherein a user may group together several phone numbers, and wherein the user may receive pricing benefits or the like for calls made to or received from phone numbers associated with the group. While such a feature offers users some benefits, it is a manual process to enter contact information and to assign the contact information to a list or speed dial number. It is also a manual and static process to select numbers for a top X contacts-type feature. For example, a user's calling patterns may change, and a phone number he/she may have designated as a top X calling contact, or the like, may no longer be a phone number that he/she calls regularly or that is now considered a favorite number. To add or change a phone number in a user's top X contacts list, or the like, the user may have to manually change his/her list or may have to contact his/her service provider (if the service provider allows for changes to be made to the list).
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.